This invention pertains generally to locking devices and in particular to a locking device for a conventional removable pickup truck tailgate.
Conventional pickup truck tailgates are attached to the body of the pickup truck by hinges located at the bottom of the tailgate, allowing the tailgate to be latched in a vertical position and to be opened to a full horizontal position about the axis of the hinges. Conventional pickup trucks provide for relative convenience of removal of the tailgate to allow flexibility of use of the pickup truck.
A disadvantage of the relatively simple removal of tailgates is that they are frequently stolen. Although tailgates may be provided with standard locking devices, conventional locks are typically provided at the upper end of the tailgate, requiring the tailgate to be unlocked each time it is desired to open the tailgate.
The locking device of the present invention provides a substantial improvement over existing locking systems for pickup truck tailgates in that it allows the tailgate to be locked to the body of the pickup truck while permitting the tailgate to be used freely. The tailgate may be opened and closed without the necessity of unlocking the locking device. In the event that it is desired to remove the tailgate from the pickup truck body, the locking device may be unlocked and the tailgate disengaged.
Various U.S. Patents reflect locking devices and/or hinge assemblies, including Gergoe U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,301, Cain U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,293, McHeffey U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,621, Nagy, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,649, Foltz U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,684, Lauer, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,640,723, Haught U.S. Pat. No. 2,183,291, and Jett, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,022,886. The foregoing patents and current commercial practice do not teach the use of a locking device providing a lock bolt located in the axis of the hinge pin member and receiver cup of a pickup truck and tailgate as disclosed in the present invention.
It is therefore a purpose of the present invention to provide a locking device for a conventional removable tailgate and pickup truck.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide a locking device which may be installed on existing conventional removable tailgates for pickup trucks which device allows the tailgate to be rotated relative to the body of the pickup truck while the lock is engaged.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide a locking device for a conventional removable pickup truck tailgate which device allows the tailgate to be rotated relative to the body of the pickup truck while the lock is engaged.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide a locking device which may be installed on existing conventional removable tailgates for pickup trucks.